Namikaze Naruto
by Namikaze Chika
Summary: Chap 2 is update. Pertemuan Naruto dengan keluarga Namikaze membuat hidupnya yang semula biasa saja berubah karena roda kehidupan itu terus berputar. AU. OOC. SasuFemNaru. RnR, plis?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Hai dunia FFN… I'm here…^^

Chika adalah author baru disini. Sebelumnya, Chika ucapkan hajimemashite minna-san… ini adalah fic karangan Chika yang pertama. Jadi, jika ada kesalahan dan ada yang kurang berkenan bagi para readers mohon sekiranya untuk memaafkan dan dipersilahkan untuk review *dasar…belum apa-apa juga*.

Dan chika juga mohon pengertiannya, seperti yang dibilang tadi bahwa ini merupakan 1st fic q, jadi jika ada kata-kata atau kalimat yang kurang nyambung, ya tolong disambung-sambungkan aja apalagi Chika juga tidak terlalu bisa bikin judul. *maunya apa sich ni author?*.

Untuk selanjutnya…selamat membaca…^,^

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Disclaimer : Pastinya Masashi Kishimoto punya….^^

Tapi jadi milikku dalam mimpi *dasar sedeng*

Rate : M aja dech… biar sama2 seneng, hohoho ^,^

Tapi untuk chapter ini T dulu, so sabar yach…*halah, author sendiri udah gak sabar…dasar*. And tidak lupa Chika ucapkan Minal 'aidzin wal fa'izin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin…

**Don't like, don't read**

**Summary:**

Terkadang apa yang kita dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan yang kita ingin dan harapkan. Yupz, itulah yang dialami Naruto. Pertemuannya dengan keluarga Namikaze membuat hidupnya yang semula biasa saja berubah karena roda kehidupan itu terus berputar…

**Naruto and New Family**

Chapter 1

_Prolog_

Suatu saat di sore hari, terlihat seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua sedang berjalan sambil bersenandung dengan riangnya dan ditemani semilir angin sepoi disore hari yang melengkapi suasana di kala itu. Dari keadaannya, gadis ini diduga adalah seorang pelajar yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya, terlihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya yakni sepasang seragam sailor bewarna biru yang merupakan seragam puteri Sunagakure High School. Gadis ini terus berjalan sambil tetap bersenandung sampai melewati gang kecil yang mana merupakan jalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Sewaktu mau berbelok kekiri, dari kejauhan dia melihat ada seorang ibu yang sedang diganggu oleh dua orang preman. Dengan kebulatan hati dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah ibu yang sedang diganggu tersebut.

"Hei lepaskan dia, kata naruto yang merupakan nama gadis itu".

Terkejutlah si korban dan si pelaku, lalu salah satu dari preman itu bicara…

"Kurang ajar sekali kau gadis cilik, kau tidak tahu siapa kami hah!", jawab salah satu preman yang bertubuh gendut, belakangan diketahui namanya adalah kato "Sudahlah kato…", kata preman yang satunya yang juga bertubuh gendut tapi perbedaannya adalah dia lebih tinggi dari kato dan namanya adalah Hito.

"Hei gadis kecil, pergi dari sini! Kami tidak punya urusan denganmu!", ancam Hito.

"Tidak mau! Kalian seenak perutnya saja mengganggu ibu-ibu yang sendirian, dasar gorilla pengecut."

Mendengar hal itupun kedua preman tersebut naik pitam dan preman yang bernama Hito bersiap untuk menyerang gadis itu. Tetapi ibu yang ditolong tadi sontak berdiri dan reflek memegang tangan preman itu. "jangan sakiti dia, kalian menginginkan uang bukan? Akan kuberikan, tapi jangan apa-apakan gadis itu".

"Berisik…!", Kata Hito dan dia langsung mendorong ibu tersebut sehingga kepalanya hampir membentur tembok. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari dan berniat menolongnya dengan menarik tangan sang ibu padanya agar jika terjatuh tidak terluka parah. Tapi naas, karena tubuh naruto lebih kecil dari orang yang akan ditolongnya. Diapun oleng dan menggantikan tempat yang tadinya akan dijatuhi ibu tersebut. Akibatnya naruto langsung pingsan seketika itu juga dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan wanita itu jatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

"hei, sedang apa kalian…?"

* * *

Diruangan serba putih terdapatlah dua sosok manusia, yang satu sedang berada diatas kasur yang kelihatannya sedang pingsan dan yang satunya lagi sedang duduk di sebuah kursi disamping tempat tidur yang ditiduri oleh sosok pertama. Dari keadaan ini tampak jelas jika orang yang sedang duduk itu sedang menjaga orang yang sedang pingsan. Namikaze kushina… ya, nama sosok orang yang sedang duduk itu. Dia adalah seorang wanita berparas cantik berambut merah. Dapat dillihat disini jika kushina sedang menggenggam telapak tangan naruto yang sedang pingsan berharap agar siempunya segera sadar. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat dalam dan sesekali dari sudut matanya mengeluarkan anak sungai kecil yang jatuh dari tempatnya. Dan terkadang tangannya juga membelai kepala pirang naruto yang dibalut perban dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Ehhm…" erang naruto dan dengan perlahan kelopak matanyapun terbuka dan menampakkan dua bola mata biru cerah yang mampu memikat bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?", Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk disampingnya dengan suara keibuan, sedangkan yang ditanya sendiri sedang berbaring lemah diranjang.

"Tante siapa? Dan… dimana ini?", tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar lemah.

"Namaku Kushina, orang yang kau tolong tadi…terimakasih…"

Sejenak naruto mengingat dimemorinya tentang wanita dihadapannya, dan…

"Uaahhh…jeritnya sekencang toa *digaplok naruto* sambil berteriak-teriak begitu dia juga langsung bangkit dari kubur, eh maksudnya dari kasur, "dimana penjahat itu, ayo sini biar kuhajar. Beraninya mengganggu wanita lemah,blablaba…" Kushina yang semula kaget karena sikap naruto barusan kemudian tersenyum karena melihat gadis pirang hyperaktif didepannya.

Buagh….(dilempar bantal)

"Wadaw" kata naruto…

"ini rumah sakit, bukan kuburan. Jadi, jangan berteriak-teriak kayak orang kesetanan naruto." Sontak naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara…

"Iruka-san…hehehe…", jawab naruto sambil nyengir.

Orang yang dipanggil Iruka itu lalu berjalan mendekati naruto dan langsung menyentil dahinya…"sakit Iruka-san." Dan seketika itupun Iruka langsung memeluk Naruto. Greb, "Ii iruka-san…" kata naruto terkejut.

"Dasar….membuat orang khawatir saja kamu ini…." kata Iruka dengan nada lembut.

Dan dengan perlahan, dari kelopak mata biru itu terdapat air yang siap jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Ma maaf Iruka-san… maafin naru ya…naru janji gak bakal bikin Iruka-san khawatir lagi." Jawab naruto dengan suara hampir terisak.

" Untuk kali ini kumaafkan, tapi lain kali jangan bertindak gegabah lagi, mengerti…" ucap iruka dan dijawab anggukan dan cengiran naruto.

"Eh, tapi iruka-san… kenapa iruka-san bisa tahu kalau naru ada disini?, lagian iruka-san juga tidak mengenal Nyonya Kushina ini bukan…?" Tanya naruto…

"Itu…"

_Flashback_

"_hei, sedang apa kalian…?"_

_Sontak orang yang berada ditempat kejadian tersebut langsung menoleh keasal suara, tidak terkecuali Kushina yang barusan "terjatuh". Dan pemilik suara tersebut segera merazia tempat kejadian dan dengan penglihatannya dia menemukan sesosok orang yang sangat dia kenal. Ya, orang itu adalah Naruto. Gadis pirang kecil anak asuhnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, seketika itu pula matanya melebar dan..._

"_Naruto!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah pemilik nama yang dia sebutkan tadi. Pemilik suara tadi ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki kira-kira berumur 25 tahun keatas yang mempunyai luka memanjang horizontal diwajahnya terutama dibagian hidungnya, dan orang tersebut bernama Iruka. Melihat orang yang dikenal alias disayanginya berkondisi mengenaskan otomatis amarahnya langsung memuncak dan pandangan matanyapun langsung mengarah pada dua orang yang disangkanya telah menyebabkan orang yang disayanginya menjadi seperti ini._

"_Kurang ajar… apa yang kalian lakukan pada naruto?" kata Iruka dengan nada emosi._

"_Oh…. Jadi gadis pirang manis ini kenalanmu? Siapa namanya tadi? Naruto? Nama yang unik untuk gadis manis seperti dia…". Jawab preman itu dengan nada meremehkan. Dan dengan itupun iruka bertambah marah dan langsung menyerang dua preman sibiang kerok kejadian ini. Sementara itu, Kushina langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekat pada naruto yang sedang pingsan. Lalu dengan sigapnya dia memeluk naruto dengan menyandarkan kepala pirang itu pada bahunya. Dan tak terasa keluarlah air sungai kecil dari sudut matanya. Entah kenapa kushina bertingkah seperti orang yang takut akan kehilangan sesuatu, dan dari sorot matanya terlihat kesedihan yang teramat dalam seperti ada luka yang sangat besar akibat kehilangan. Karena hal itulah dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada naruto seperti ibu yang takut kehilangan anaknya._

_Sedangkan disisi iruka terdapatlah dua preman itu tepar tak berdaya karena menghadapi serangannya. Seketika itu juga dua preman itu langsung lari meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Setelah itu iruka langsung menuju ke tempat naruto berada._

"_Naru…bangun naru…ayah disini…" kata iruka dengan nada cemas dan khawatir._

"_Anak ini…hiks…sudah menukar…hiks…tempatnya denganku..hiks…" ucap kushina dengan terisak_

"_Nyonya…sudahlah, jangan menangis terus. Lebih baik kita segera membawa naru kerumah sakit". Timpal iruka dan kushina pun menyetujuinya. Sesampainya dirumah sakit…_

_Drap drap drap suara langkah kaki yang terkesan tergesa-gesa terdengar di lorong rumah sakit itu menandakan siempunya sedang terburu-buru *ya iyalah mong tadi jalannya tergesa-gesa gitu*. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya sosok itu sedang khawatir karena sesuatu. Setiap ada perawat yang berpapasan dengannya pastilah dia menanyakan tentang "sesuatu" yang dicarinya dan perawat itupun memberi tahu tentang dimana tempat "sesuatu" itu. Setelah lama mencari dan berjalan akhirnya sampai juga ditempat yang dituju yakni UGD. Akan tetapi bukan UGD yang sedang ditujunya, melainkan seseorang yang sedang didepan ruangan tersebut._

" _Kushina…", panggilnya dan yang dipanggil barusanpun menoleh._

"_Minato…hiks…minato…", kushina merapalkan nama itu berulang-ulang sabil terisak dan minatopun segera mendekati kushina dan menenangkan wanita itu dalam pelukannya._

"_Sudah…jangan menangis…sekarang aku sudah disini dan kau sudah aman", kata minato dengan suara lembut nan menenangkan._

"_Ta tapi, Naru-chan sekarang sedang didalam… di dia tadi melindungiku dan dari kepalanya keluar banyak darah… aku takut…"._

_Seakan mengerti ketakutan istrinya, Minato pun mempererat pelukannya dan mengusap-usap rambut merah Kushina. Tapi, sepertinya dia merasa asing dengan nama yang barusan diucapkan Kushina._

"_Kushina…tadi kau mengatakan Naru-chan, siapa itu?", Tanya minato_

"_Dia anakku". Sebuah suara berat dari belakang Minato menjawab pertanyaannya.

* * *

_

End of flashback

"Dan setelah itu akupun menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Minato-san. Dan kushina-san akhirnya menjagamu. Kamu ini…padahal Kushina-san sudah khawatir padamu, tapi kamu malah memperlihatkan tingkah konyolmu pada orang yang sangat peduli padamu", kata Iruka seperti orang yang sedang menceramahi anaknya. Dan mendengar hal itu Naruto pun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Iruka-san kok bilang begitu sich…? Padahal Naru kan hanya ingin menghibur Ny. Kushina yang sudah khawatir pada Naru…Iya kan .Ny. Kushina?", kata Naruto dengan nada merajuk sekaligus membela diri + puppy eyes no jutsu.

Mendengar kata Naruto, Kushina pun tersenyum dan pada saat yang bersamaan…

"Hahahaha….itu benar Naru-chan", dan tiga orang yang ada diruangan itupun menoleh ke arah pintu yang menjadi asal dari suara tersebut dan khusus Naruto matanya membelalak lebar khas orang yang terlihat kaget akan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan ternyata sang pemilik suara itu adalah Minato. Minato pun melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dan mendekati orang-orang yang berada didalamnya.

"Naru-chan, ini suamiku Minato", kata Kushina. Dan Minato pun mendekat pada Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk perkenalan.

"Hai Naru-chan ini aku Minato, suami dari orang yang telah kau tolong. Terimakasih ya, sudah menolong istriku…", kata Minato sambil nyengkir cap lima jari. Dan suasanapun menjadi hening karena orang yang diajak bicara masih tetap diam padahal pandangan matanya tertuju pada Minato *ingat, tadi Naruto terkejut dan matanya masih dalam keadaan terbelalak lebar*.

1 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik…

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto dan semua yang ada disitupun dibuat bingung olehnya terutama Minato. Apa ada yang salah didirinya sehingga Naruto terdiam seperti patung? Minato sampai mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Naruto sampai pada akhirnya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi arahnya bukan mengarah untuk membalas perkenalan Minato melainkan kearah rambutnya dan tangan yang satunya segera melakukan hal yang sama hanya arahnya kewajah Minato sehingga terlihat seperti membingkai wajah Minato secara keseluruhan. Dan yang ada disitupun diam seketika saking kagetnya dan mereka *minus naruto* menahan napas ketika Naruto tersenyum dengan manisnya kearah Minato. Iruka yang mengetahui akan adanya bahaya akan mencegah Naruto. Tetapi, semua terjadi terlalu cepat.

"Ning…", gumam naruto sambil tangannya terus membelai rambut Minato.

"Eh?", jawab Minato kebingungan

Belum sempat Minato bertanya "maksudnya?"…

"Duren warna kuning, Itadakimasu…..", teriak Naruto sekencang toa dan…

"Grauk…", dan Naruto pun mencaplok *emangnya ular* maksudnya melahap kepala Minato yang disangkanya duren itu.

1 detik kemudian

"…."

Dan dari ruangan itu langsung terdengar suara yang memilukan hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 1 ini selesai juga. Chika mengerjakannya ngebut banget, coz tugas dari kampus membludak (_). Chapter ini hanyalah sebuah pengantar sekaligus perkenalan yang menceritakan bagaimana pertememuan antara Naruto dengan keluarga Namikaze. Sedang untuk chapter berikutnya mulai menuju pada tema cerita sehingga bisa dilihat sebenarnya cerita ini mau diarahkan kemana. Dan untuk Sasu baru akan muncul di chapter 3. So, tunggu aja…hohoho. (^,^)

Sekali lagi Chika ucapkan pada semua pihak yang turut membantu terutama yang merasa sering ku gangguin via telpon buat nggosipin fic "xie xie ni". Dan yang paling penting semoga fic ini bisa menghibur bagi yang membacanya, and jangan lupa untuk review juga *puppy eyes no jutsu*. Flame tidak diterima disini, tapi terserah juga sich…*dasar plin plan* yang penting Chika sudah ngasih peringatan. And see u….^^


	2. Chapter 2: New Family, New Life

Minna-san, genki?

Akhirnya setelah memeras otak sampe kering, rampung juga nih chapter. Sebelumnya Chika ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat para reviewer yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk tersesat disini serta mereview fic GJ ini. Chika sangat terharu, hiks hiks hiks.

Sesuai janji, Chapter ini sudah mulai masuk jalan cerita. Chika minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena lamaaaaa banget ngupdate nya. Dikarenakan Chika sibuk banget nyiapin pagelaran pada pertengahan November kemarin dan juga sekarang Chika sedang sibuk PPL. Jadi, sok sibuk gitu deh *halah*. OK, sebelum masuk kecerita, Chika mau ucapin lagi beribu-ribu terimakasih pada semua yang sudah mendukung Chika sampai saat ini, Arigatou.

.

.

.

Pairing : **SasuFemNaru**

Disclaimer : Dah dipatenkan sama Bang Masashi Kishimoto

Jadi walau Chika mencak-mencak tetap saja bukan milik Chika

*pundung di pojok kuburan*

Rate : **Pastinya M** (untuk amannya)

Warning : OOC, AU, GJ, EYD kurang tepat, alur kecepetan, kebanyakan POV. Rate akan naik turun Karena menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita. And **"Don't like, don't read".**

'Kyubi' : Nama karakter salah satu anime yang sedang popular di tempat Naruto tinggal sekarang, siluman rubah ekor Sembilan, dan di klaim naruto sebagai hewan kesayangan.

Kyubi : Kakak angkat Naruto.

**LET'S BEGIN !**

.

.

.

**NAMIKAZE NARUTO**

.

.

.

**Summary:**

Terkadang apa yang kita dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan yang kita ingin dan harapkan. Yupz, itulah yang dialami Naruto. Pertemuannya dengan keluarga Namikaze membuat hidupnya yang semula biasa saja berubah karena roda kehidupan itu terus berputar…

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

_**New family, new life**_

.

.

.

**Satu minggu kemudian**

Disebuah kamar bernuansa orange semua, tidurlah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan tiga coretan dikedua pipinya, sehingga menimbulkan kesan imut bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya sedang tertidur.

Nyenyak sekali tidur gadis itu dibawah selimut tebal bergambar hewan kesukaannya, 'Kyubi'. Dan dari arah pintu kamarnya, masuklah seorang lelaki yang kita tahu namanya adalah Iruka, paman Naruto. Iruka berjalan mendekat pada Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan maksud membangunkan gadis itu.

"Naru…", kata Iruka dengan sabar sambil menggoyang-goyang bahu Naruto. Tetapi tidak ada respon dari Naruto.

"Naru, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam tujuh." Kata Iruka lagi. Dan kali ini hanya dijawab erangan kecil dari bibir mungil sang gadis.

Setiap orang pasti punya batas kesabaran, seperti itulah yang dihadapi Iruka sekarang. Akhirnya, Iruka pun mengambil langkah terakhir seperti yang biasa dia lakukan untuk membangunkan Naruto. Yakni dengan cara memencet hidung Naruto agar si empunya kesulitan bernafas.

**Naruto POV**

"Kok aku kesulitan bernafas ya? Ada apa ini? Apakah aku akan mati? Oh tidak, gadis manis sepertiku masih terlalu dini untuk itu. Apalagi aku masih belum mewujudkan impianku". Ucap Naruto dalam tidurnya. Dan karena makin lama nafasnya tambah sesak akhirnya…

"Huahhhh…!" Teriak Naruto sambil bangkit dari tidurnya, tanpa sadar dia telah menonjok pipi Iruka sehingga…..

Bruagh!

**Normal POV**

Bruagh!

"Aduhhh!" rintih Iruka sambil memegangi pipinya yang kena bogem Naruto.

"Eh ada Iruka-san, Iruka-san ngapain disini, kok ngelus-ngelus pipi? Lagi sakit gigi ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada manja dan tampang polosnya.

"Sakit gigi sakit gigi, sakit hati kali!". Jawab Iruka dengan nada kesal

"Hah…. Iruka-san bisa sakit hati, sama siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu nya.

"Dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru cerah, berkulit tan, mempunyai tiga goresan dikedua pipinya, baru saja bangun tidur dan sekarang ada dihadapanku". Jelas Iruka.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itupun seketika mengembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan. Iruka yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, pergi mandi sana. Minato-san dan Kushina-san sudah menunggu lama dibawah". Ucap Iruka.

"Oke bos" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir dan langsung menuju kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan**

Di meja makan, sudah menunggu Iruka, Minato dan Kushina. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Naruto menghampiri mereka dan duduk bersama-sama mereka. Entah kenapa pagi ini Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda, apalagi ditambah dengan sikap ganjil yang dilakukan orang-orang didepannya.

Naruto bingung dengan atmosfir yang terjadi diruang makan, tidak seperti biasanya. Akhirnya kebingungan Naruto terjawab ketika Iruka mulai membuka suaranya.

Iruka menyampaikan kabar jika Minato dan Kushina ingin sekali mengadopsi Naruto. Dan Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya, sangking kagetnya, kemudian dia langsung beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat gadis mungil pirangnya berlaku seperti itu didepan Minato dan Kushina.

"Iruka-san, apa tidak apa-apa mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" Tanya Minato dengan nada khawatir dan disertai anggukan Kushina.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu dini untuknya, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti hal ini akan diketahuinya juga" Jawab Iruka mantap.

"Minato-san dan Kushina-san tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang kita beri waktu saja pada Naruto untuk berpikir, dan biar nanti saya yang akan bicara padanya". Kata Iruka dan pasangan Namikaze itupun menyetujui ucapan Iruka.

Pagi telah berganti malam, tampak sang surya telah beranjak menuju singgasananya. Dan sang dewi malam telah menggantikan kedudukannya. Tampak bintang-bintang bertaburan bak permata menaungi malam yang kelam.

Disisi lain, tampak Naruto sedang duduk di ranjang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat pelik.

"Naru, boleh paman masuk?" tanya Iruka, dan sama sekali tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari siempunya kamar. Sampai tiga kali Iruka melakukan hal yang sama, akhirnya dia mengambil inisiatif lain, yakni langsung masuk kekamar Naruto tanpa harus minta ijin lagi.

"Ceklek, tidak dikunci…" batin Iruka, dan diapun langsung melangkah masuk kekamar Naruto. Terlihat dipandangan Iruka, Naruto, gadis pirang kecil kesayangannya sedang duduk membelakanginya diatas ranjang sambil menghadap keluar, menatap langit.

Dan dengan segera, Iruka mendekat kearah Naruto untuk kemudian ia duduk disampingnya. Hening untuk beberapa saat, karena tidak ada percakapan antar dua orang ini, sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Paman… untuk masalah tadi pagi, Naru sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Sebelumnya Naru minta maaf, tadi Naru berlaku tidak sopan meninggalkan kalian tanpa pamit".

Hening sejenak hingga Naruto mulai melanjutkan bicaranya.

Dan karena itu, setelah Naru pikir baik-baik, Jawaban Naru… TIDAK". Seketika Iruka yang medengarnya langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

**Iruka POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki kamar gadis kecil pirangku. Setelah sampai didalam, kulihat dia duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil membelakangiku. Sejenak aku ragu untuk menghampirinya, dan membicarakan masalah tadi pagi. Tapi, kugelengkan kepalaku, karena pada akhirnya nanti, dia harus memberikan jawaban.

Sekarang aku duduk disampingnya. Dan dia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Hanya hening yang menemani.

"Paman… untuk masalah tadi pagi, Naru sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Sebelumnya Naru minta maaf, tadi Naru berlaku tidak sopan meninggalkan kalian tanpa pamit". Akhirnya kudengar dia membuka suaranya. Setelah itu hening lagi sebelum dia melanjutkan bicaranya.

Dan karena itu, setelah Naru pikir baik-baik, Jawaban Naru… TIDAK". Seketika aku langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

.

.

.

Terhamparlah lautan biru memayungi bumi Konoha. Sang surya pun ikut menyumbang dalam menyemarakkan suasana itu. Disebuah rumah bergaya eropa, tepatnya disalah satu ruangan yang berada dalam rumah itu, ruangan yang diduga adalah sebuah kamar.

Kamar bernuansa serba orange yang menandakan jika pemiliknya adalah seorang yang ceria. Yupz, itu sangatlah benar. Bisa dilihat jika sang pemilik kamar sedang mematut diri didepan kaca untuk memeriksa lagi penampilannya.

"Yosh…, kau sudah cantik diriku, dan, sempurna." Ucap sang pemilik kamar, narsis. Setelah itu, sang pemilik kamar melihat jam tangannya. Alangkah kagetnya ia ketika melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan. Dengan segera ia keluar dari kamar dan langsung berlari menuju ruang makan. Sambil berteriak…

"Namikaze Naruto telah datang…!".

**Naruto POV**

Kubawa kakiku berlari menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama dengan dua orang yang sangat penting untukku saat ini. Kira-kira, dapatkah kalian menebak dua orang itu?

"Hosh hosh hosh, akhirnya sampai juga." Ucapku dengan nafas tersenggal. Dapat kulihat dihadapanku, dua orang yang tadi kubicarakan tersenyum kearahku.

"Naru-chan, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan lari-lari didalam rumah, bahaya." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan suara lembutnya dihadapanku.

"Sudahlah Kushina. Lagipula Naruto itu bukan balita. Jadi kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk bisa jatuh. Ne, Naru-chan?" terdengar suara tinggi seorang laki-laki dihadapanku yang dimana, menunjukkan adanya wibawa dalam tiap katanya bagi tiap orang yang mendengarnya. Suara itulah yang setiap hari selalu membelaku jika sedang diomeli seperti barusan.

"Tou-san benar kaa-san…, Naru kan sudah besar, jadi tidak mungkin jatuh" Belaku.

"Ha~ah, kalian ayah anak sama saja tidak bisa dibilangin." Dan perkataan kaa-san ku ini ditanggapi cengiranku dan tou-san ku.

Oh ya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa jadi seperti ini… Ok, akan kujelaskan kalau begitu.

_Flasback_

"_Paman… untuk masalah tadi pagi, Naru sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Sebelumnya Naru minta maaf, tadi Naru berlaku tidak sopan meninggalkan kalian tanpa pamit. Dan karena itu, setelah Naru pikir baik-baik, Jawaban Naru… TIDAK". _

_Iruka yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya bisa kaget sambil menoleh kearah gadis kecilnya. Agak lama mereka terdiam, ditambah Iruka yang mendadak melamun setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. _

_Iruka tidak sadar jika Naruto tetap berceloteh panjang lebar saat ia melamun. Dan setelah ia kembali ke alam nyata, Iruka pun berkata…_

"_Hmmm, begitu. Kalau itu sudah keputusanmu, aku tidak akan memaksamu" _

"_Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa bisa memaksaku, Naruto gitu loh…!" _

_Iruka hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang barusan Naruto katakan. Iruka tidak mungkin memaksa gadis pirang itu. Iruka sangatlah menyayangi naruto. Karena itulah, ia sangat ingin naruto memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. _

_Karena, selama ia mengasuh Naruto, terkadang disuatu malam, pernah beberapa kali Iruka memergoki Naruto menangis dikarenakan ia selalu diledek teman-temannya karena tidak punya orang tua. Walau didepan Iruka Naruto selalu memasang senyum mataharinya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi pada dirinya, tetapi Iruka tahu jika semua itu Naruto lakukan agar tidak membuat dirinya khawatir. _

_Tak jarang pada saat Iruka keluar bersama Naruto untuk ke supermarket atau pada saat menemaninya ditaman bermain, pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sendu saat melihat anak-anak yang berjalan-jalan bersama orang tuanya. _

" _Yosh! Kalau begitu Naru akan mengabari Minato-san dan Kushina-san tentang keputusan Naru. Minta nomer telponnya dong…"_

"_Eh... Ta-tapi Naru-chan, sebaiknya paman saja yang mengabari mereka. Biar mereka tidak salah paham dan mengerti keputusanmu". Ucap Iruka khawatir pada reaksi Minato dan Kushina nanti setelah mendengar penolakan Naruto._

"_Paman ini bicara apa? Kenapa mereka harus salah paham? Adanya Naru mengabarkan kabar ini pastinya Minato-san dan Kushina-san senang… karena Naru menerima mereka untuk jadi orang tua Naru" Ucap Naruto semangat._

"_Apa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang 'tidak'?"_

"_Haduh paman… jadi dari tadi Naru ngomong panjang lebar tidak didengerin nich..? Tadi itu Naru bilang tidak, maksudnya tidak masalah. Naru senang kalau mereka yang jadi orang tua Naru" Jelas naruto. Dan Iruka yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum dan membawa gadis pirang itu dalam pelukannya._

" _Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau memang berhak memperoleh kebahagiaanmu, Naruto. Paman yakin, Minato-san beserta Kushina-san pasti akan memberi kebahagiaan seperti yang Naru-chan impikan selama ini"._

"_Iya paman. Naru pasti akan bahagia. Jadi, paman tidak usah khawatir. Naru sayang paman dan tidak akan pernah melupakan paman"._

"_Tentu saja, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri, Naruto. Ya sudah, sebaiknya cepat hubungi Minato-san dan Kushina-san"_

"_Oke bos…"_

_Setelah itu Naruto langsung menghubungi Minato dan Kushina mengenai kesediaannya. Satu minggu setelah itu, akhirnya Minato dan Kushina membawa pergi Naruto ke Konoha dengan membawa harapan baru bagi kehidupan mereka._

_End of Falshback_

Nah… sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan alasannya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, bersama tou-san dan kaa-san ku. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka.

**Normal POV**

"Naru-chan, kenapa dari tadi senyam senyum sendiri? Ayo cepat makanannya dihabiskan, katanya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya…" Ucap Minato

"Iya tou-san" jawab Naruto disertai senyum mataharinya.

.

.

.

"Tou-san, kaa-san… yang mana orangnya?" Tanya naruto pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sabar Naru-chan, sebentar lagi pasti kelihatan" Jawab Kushina. Mendengar jawaban kaa-san nya itu, membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara berat seorang pemuda yang berteriak kearah mereka.

"Tou-san, kaa-san…" Teriak seorang pemuda yang melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan kearah Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

Sekarang aku bersama tou-san dan kaa-san berada didalam bandara Konoha. Kami disini bukan karena akan berpergian, tapi menunggu seseorang. Seseorang? Pastinya kalian ingat apa tou-san tanyakan padaku tadi waktu dimeja makan.

_Flashback_

"_Naru-chan, kenapa dari tadi senyam senyum sendiri? Ayo cepat makanannya dihabiskan, katanya sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya"_ _kata tou-san ku._

_End of Flashback_

Sekarang kalian sudah ingat kan. Oke, kalau begitu akan kuperjelas lagi. Sekarang aku bersama kedua orang tuaku sedang menunggu kepulangan Namikaze kyubi, anak sulung keluarga namikaze yang baru saja menyelesaikan penelitiannya di Amerika.

Bisa dibilang dia adalah Onii-chan ku. Tapiii, sudah satu jam disini orangnya tidak muncul-muncul. Padahal pesawat sudah mendarat sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu.

"Tou-san, kaa-san… yang mana orangnya?" Tanyaku. Jujur aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu calon onii-chan ku.

"Sabar Naru-chan, sebentar lagi pasti kelihatan" Jawab kaa-san untuk menenangkanku. Mendengar jawaban kaa-san, membuat hatiku sedikit lega. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara berat seorang pemuda yang berteriak kearah kami.

"Tou-san, kaa-san…!" Aku beserta kedua orang tuaku langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik seperti gaya rambut tou-san ku sedang berjalan menuju kearah kami.

Pemuda tersebut tampan. Wajahnya mirip tou-san. Yang membedakan hanya iris matanya yang bewarna merah, sedangkan tou-san bewarna biru.

"Kyubi, kau sudah kembali." Ucap tou-san sembari berjalan kearah Kyubi-nii lalu memeluknya, diikuti kaa-san. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa berdiri ditempat. Tidak mungkin aku langsung berlari kesana dan berseru "Kyubi-nii, selamat datang…".

Walau sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari Namikaze, tetapi aku masih ragu. Ragu karena apakah aku diterima menjadi adiknya. Aku melihat mereka sepertinya sangat senang sekali berjumpa satu sama lain, sampai aku merasa, apakah masih ada celah untuk aku masuk didalamnya?

"Ha~ah, sepertinya aku hanya bisa berdiri dan melihat mereka dari sini. Aku benar-benar bimbang dan sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, sampai aku tidak sadar jika tou-san sejak tadi memanggilku.

**Normal POV**

"Naru-chan… ayo kemari" Teriak Minato. Dan Naruto yang baru saja kembali kealam nyata, akhirnya dengan kikuk menjawab panggilan Minato.

"E-eh, ya tou-san."

Setelah itu, Naruto akhirnya berjalan menuju dimana tempat orang tua beserta kakaknya berada. Dengan langkah kikuk dan perasaan tak menentu Naruto menetapkan langkahnya.

"Nah, Naru-chan… ini dia yang namanya Kyubi" kata Minato. Dengan nada gugup dan kikuk Naruto mulai mengenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyubi.

"Na-nnaruto, salam kenal, Kyubi-san"

Kyubi hanya diam saja sambil memandang tajam pada Naruto. Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu, otomatis semakin takut dan gugup, dan akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah, yang penting jangan sampai berpandangan dengan Kyubi. Sekitar enam detik mereka tetap pada sikap seperti itu, sehingga membuat Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan. Dan akhirnya…

Grep!

Tanpa aba-aba Kyubi langsung menggendong naruto ala bridal style. Naruto yang awalnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyubi menjadi kaget karena ulah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Eehhh….. apa-apaan ini, turunkan aku!" Teriak Naruto sambil memberontak dalam gendongan Kyubi. Kyubi, hanya diam menanggapi reaksi Naruto, dan berjalan keluar bandara, diikuti Minato dan Kushina. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat tingkah laku putera mereka hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Turunkan aku...!"

"Kyu…" Ucap Kushina

"Oke" seketika Kyubi langsung menurunkan, lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan Naruto dari gendongannya, sehingga…

Bruk!

"Aw! Adu-du-duh…. Sakit…" rengek Naruto

"Kyu…" Ucap Kushina lagi

"Aku sudah menurunkannya sesuai perintah kaa-san kan?" Setelah berkata begitu,Kyubi langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan putera sulungnya itu.

"Naru-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kushina sembari membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Iya kaa-san, Naru baik-baik saja"

"Kyubi memang orangnya seperti itu, tapi dia sebenarnya baik kok" Terang Minato

"Iya, naru tahu kok" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Naruto, Minato, dan Kushina masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang.

.

.

.

_8 desember 2010_

_Hai diary q sayang… naru balik lagi nih. Hari ini, Naru bahagiaaaa banget. Tahu nggak, tadi tou-san dan kaa-san mengajak Naru ke bandara. Naru diajak kesana untuk menjemput seseorang. _

_Ya, seseorang yang sangat kuimpikan untuk memilikinya sejak dulu, seorang kakak. Kau tahu diari, orang itu adalah Namikaze Kyubi. _

_Kyu-nii, aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia orangnya tampannn banget, aku melihatnya seperti replika tou-san. Hanya saja, warna iris matanya yang berbeda, warna merah._

_Rasanya, hidup Naru sudah lengkap. Sekarang, Naru sudah memiliki keluarga yang Naru impikan sejak dulu, seorang ayah, seorang ibu,dan kakak. _

_Tapi diary, entah kenapa masih ada sedikit keraguan dan kekhawatiran yang terselip di salah satu ruang yang ada di hati Naru. "Apakah Kyu-nii mau menerima Naru sebagai adiknya, keluarganya, seperti yang Kyu-nii lakukan pada para Namikaze yang lain? _

"_Apakah dia mengakui Naru sebagai seorang Namikaze Naruto?"_

_Entahlah diary, Naru rasa hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Yang jelas, Naru sangat sayanggg banget sama tou-san, kaa-san, dan kyuu-ni. _

_Iruka-san, Naru bahagia disini. Terimakasih sudah merawat Naru. Semoga disana paman pun juga mendapat kebahagiaan. _

_Oke, sampai sini dulu ya diary, kapan-kapan disambung lagi._

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tidur serta menyamankan diri dibawah kehangatan selimut bergambar 'Kyubi', siluman rubah ekor sembilan, hewan kesayangannya.

Tidak lengkap rasanya jika kita tidur tanpa memeluk bantal guling. Seperti itu juga yang dirasakan Naruto, karena itulah dia mengambil boneka kesayangannya yang terletak ditepi kasur untuk kemudian dijadikan teman tidurnya. Baru saja dia akan memejamkan mata, terdengar suara seseorang dari luar sedang mengetuk kamarnya.

Akhirnya, gadis rubah kita ini dengan terpaksa menghentikan ritual menuju ke alam mimpinya dan memilih untuk turun dari ranjang. Lalu, dengan segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Alangkah terkejutnya gadis pirang ini ketika mengetahui sosok yang ada dibalik pintu kamarnya ini ketika dia membukanya.

"Kyubi-san…" sejenak Naruto terdiam karena sosok di depannya. Dia terus terdiam sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Yo, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Kyubi, dan Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiampun mulai bereaksi atas pertanyaan Kyubi. Dengan nada canggung plus gugup dia menjawab…

" A-ah, tentu saja Kyubi-san, si-silakan masuk"

Pemuda bernama Kyubi tersebut langsung masuk begitu saja dan duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto. Sedangkan si empunya kamar masih tercengang tidak percaya, jika orang yang baru saja di bicarakan sekarang berada dalam dikamarnya.

"Hei" panggil Kyubi pada Naruto. Naruto yang baru saja mendapat kesadarannya otomatis kaget pada seruan Kyubi.

"E-eh ya, Kyubi-san… ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada gugup.

"Kemarilah…" seru Kyubi. Naruto pun dengan kikuk menuju ketempat Kyubi berada. Setelah sampai, Naruto langsung duduk disebelah Kyubi.

Sejenak suasana kamar itu terasa hening, sampai akhirnya Kyubi membuka suaranya.

"Nih!" kata Kyubi ambil menodongkan sebuah kado berukuran lumayan besar pada Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya menunduk langsung menoleh kearah Kyubi. Belum sempat Naruto membuka suaranya, Kyubi sudah menyela terlebih dulu.

"Maaf untuk kejadian tadi pagi. Kamu sih… ekspresimu itu minta untuk di kerjain. Dan ini… anggap saja hadiah penyambutan dariku" Sejenak Kyubi terdiam sebelum melanjutkan omongannya…

" Selamat datang di keluarga Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto…!"

Naruto hanya bisa tercengang atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Akhirnya, terjawab juga pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui hatinya semenjak dia menginjakkan kakinya di sini, dirumah keluarga Namikaze.

Tanpa sadar, dari kelopak mata beriris biru itu terkumpul sungai kecil yang siap tumpah mengiringi apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kata-kataku tadi menyinggungmu?" Kyubi merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Tetapi kenapa gadis pirang didepannya ini menangis?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Kyubi-san. I-ini… hanya kelilipan, ya, kelilipan. Hehehe" Ucap Naruto dan diikuti dengan pandangan Kyubi penuh selidik.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku Kyubi-san, tapi onii-chan, mengerti!"

Naruto hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata…

"Y-ya… o-onii-chan…" Ucap Naruto terbata dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Kyubi. Kyubi hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepala pirang tersebut.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada adik barunya, Kyubi pun melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Dan malam ini, adalah malam terindah bagi Naruto. Dirinya merasa lengkap dengan apa yang didapatnya sekarang. Dirinya sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup normal, seperti anak-anak yang selalu diperhatikannya, dulu.

.

.

.

"Huaaaa…. Tou-san… Kaa-san… Kyu-nii… ayo cepat kemariiii!" Teriak gadis bermata biru dengan semangat. Sedangkan mereka yang dipanggil hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis pirang tersebut.

Saat ini keluarga Namikaze sedang berada di Dunia Fantasi. Mumpung orangnya sedang kumpul semua, tadi pagi saat sarapan, sang kepala keluarga, Minato, mengajak seluruh keluarganya untuk bermain di dunia fantasi.

Tampaknya Minato belum tahu jika idenya itu membuat badannya kaku-kaku semua sepulangnya dari sana.

Dan lihatlah sekarang kondisi kepala keluarga Namikaze kita yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di tempat itu sambil ngos-ngosan.

Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata puteri kecilnya yang ceria itu sangat hiperaktif. Minato sampai kewalahan sendiri saat Naruto memintanya untuk menemaninya bermain di wahana-wahana yang ada tempat ini.

Minato tak kuasa menolak, apalagi saat Naruto mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya, ugh… akhirnya dengan tidak tega dan terpaksa, Minato menyetujuinya. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, Kyubi tidak mau membantunya sama sekali.

'Menyebalkan….' Kata itulah yang terbesit pada kepala Minato.

Tapi, mau tidak mau dirinya tersenyum. Karena, sekarang keluarganya lengkap kembali seperti dulu. Kushina sudah tidak lagi bermimpi buruk tiap malam sejak adanya Naruto. Dan Kyubi, rasanya lebih menusiawi dibanding paska kejadian lagi, Minato hanya bisa tersenyum.

Tidak dihiraukannya nyeri yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya, akibat menemani puteri kecilnya itu bermain seharian ini. Dirinya melangkah kearah istri, putera, dan puterinya tersebut, untuk mengajak mereka untuk pulang.

"Ehhhhh…, tapi tou-san, Naru masih ingin bermain" Ucap Naruto dengan lesu.

"Naru-chan, ini sudah sore…lain kali kita kesini lagi. Jadi jangan lesu begitu dong…" Ucap minato menghibur dan segera di timpali Kushina…

"Iya Naru-chan… yang tou-san katakan memang benar. Masih ada lain kali bukan…? Lagipula kalau Naru-chan besok-besok ingin kesini lagi, kan bisa bareng Kyubi… iya kan Kyu?" Dan mau tidak mau Kyubi hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan kaa-sannya itu.

"Yeey…" Teriak Naruto kegirangan. Minato dan Kushina? Jangan tanya… dalam hati mereka bersorak "_Oh… imutnya puteriku…_". Kyubi yang melihat ekspresi aneh pada kedua orang tuanya itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

Ha~ah… keluarga kecil ini, sepertinya sangat bahagia hari ini.

.

.

.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, apa memang harus pergi sekarang?" Tanya si gadis pirang pada kedua orang tuanya. Dan kedua orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa tersenyum simpul pada puteri kecil mereka.

"Maaf ya Naru-chan, besok kami tidak bisa menemanimu kesekolah barumu. Tapi jangan khawatir… besok Kyubi yang akan mengantarmu." Ucap Kushina untuk menghibur Naruto yang cemberut dari tadi pagi dan sejak tahu bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Paris untuk mengurus salah satu cabang Namikaze corp yang saat ini sedang mengalami masalah.

"Tapiiii…, kenapa perginya lama sekali? Naru kesepian…." Ucap Naruto dengan nada merengek. Sedang Kyubi yang sedari tadi disampingnya dan hanya diam akhirnya mulai membuka suaranya.

"Heh kuning! Cuma ditinggal tiga bulan juga… lagian, kau pikir aku ini apa?"

Muncul tanda perempatan di sekitar dahi Naruto karena mendengar sebutan Kyubi untuknya yang sudah sering didengarnya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Jangan panggil Naru kuning! Bukankah rambut nii-chan sendiri juga kuning?" Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini…. jangan bertengkar terus. Kyubi, kau harus jaga Naru-chan selama kami pergi, dan baik-baiklah dengan adikmu itu. Dan Naru-chan, ada Kyubi disini. Jadi, jangan merasa kesepian!" Omel Kushina pada kedua anaknya itu. Sedang Minato hanya tersenyum simpul menyaksikan adegan didepannya, ha~ah… sudah lama sekali….

Akhirnya, kedua pasangan Namikaze tersebut berangkat juga setelah sang istri selesai memberi wejangan kepada kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Ha~ah… bosannn….!" Teriakku dalam kamar. Sudah satu minggu tou-san dan kaa-san pergi ke Paris. Tapi, bukan hal itu yang membuatku teriak-teriak seperti ini, melainkan janji Kyu-nii yang akan menemaniku di rumah serta janji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ternyata bohong!

Selama seminggu ini, Kyu-nii hanya menemaniku sekali keluar rumah. Itupun hanya mengantarku untuk mengurus kepindahanku kesekolah baruku. Setelah itu, tiap hari Kyu-nii pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya sedari pagi, dan baru pulang tengah malam.

Entah kenapa aku merasa, semenjak selesai mengantarku kesekolah baruku, Kyu-nii mulai bersikap lain padaku. Sekarang Kyu-nii cuek padaku, tidak seperti dulu. Padahal dulu dia selalu jahil padaku.

Tapi… akhir-akhir ini, menyapaku pun jarang, hampir tidak pernah malah. Bahkan, jika aku mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan, Kyu-nii hanya diam dan setelah itu berlalu begitu saja. Rasanya, aku seperti tidak di anggap olehnya.

Baru kali ini aku merasa kesepian semenjak tiba di Konoha. Tiga hari lagi sudah mulai semester baru lagiii….. hm~mm… pusing….!

Aha, tiba-tiba muncul ide dikepalaku. Lebih baik sekarang aku menuju ke perpustakaan dilantai bawah, tepatnya disamping tangga yang pernah diceritakan tou-san. Katanya disitu banyak sekali koleksi buku cerita. Aku kan suka banget… setelah itu, akupun langsung keluar kamar dan langsung menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

**Kyubi POV**

Tidak biasanya aku pulang kerumah pada saat siang hari. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… aku benar-benar capek dan kurasa badanku kurang sehat. Dan seperti biasa, empat orang temanku ini juga ikut pulang bersamaku. Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin sendiri. Tapiii…, ya sudahlah…

Sekarang kami sedang menuju tangga. Akan tetapi, langkahku terhenti saat pandanganku menangkap sebuah pintu ruangan, perpustakaan tepatnya, yang sekarang sedang terbuka lebar. Dengan langkah tergesa, langsung kuarahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan itu. 'Berani benar orang yang masuk ruangan itu tanpa ijinku'.

Setelah sampai, mataku terbelalak lebar, menangkap siapa orang yang berani masuk ke ruangan ini. Kemarahanku langsung memuncak, dengan segera ku menuju gadis kuning itu dan merebut paksa buku yang sedang dibacanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan ekspresi kagetnya itu. Aku tidak peduli!

Plak!

Kulayangkan tanganku untuk menamparnya. Kulihat sudut bibirnya berdarah akibat tamparanku barusan. Wajahnya terlihat syok dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Ini bukan ruanganmu! Berani sekali kau ada disini!" Bentakku pada gadis kuning yang sekarang melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"N-nii-chan…" ucap gadis kuning itu dengan suara bergetar sambil menahan tangis.

"Cih! Jangan pernah memangilku 'nii-chan' dengan mulut kotormu itu! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang adik, dan aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menjadi kakakmu! Adikku hanya satu, yang pasti itu bukan dirimu, anak kampung! Dan kuingatkan, jangan pernah masuk ruangan ini lagi, karena ruangan ini bukan milikmu! Sekarang, pergi dari hadapanku! Pergi!"

**Normal POV**

Naruto pun segera pergi dari ruangan itu sambil menangis. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, setelah mengetahui jika orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu ternyata tidak pernah mengakuinya. Dari awal dia sudah ditolak.

Sedangkan teman-teman Kyubi yang tadinya berada diluar ruangan langsung memasuki ruangan itu begitu Naruto keluar. Salah satu dari mereka memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyubi…

"Hei bro, apakah kau tidak merasa tindakanmu itu keterlaluan?" tanya salah satu teman Kyubi yang bernama Yahiko, yang diiringi anggukan dari teman-teman Kyubi yang lain.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Kyubi dengan nada datar nan dingin.

"Kau masih mengingat'nya'?" Kali ini pemuda berambut merah marun, Sasori, yang bertanya, dan kali ini tidak ada jawaban.

"Hmmm… padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, Naru-chan itu manis lho un… iya kan Hidan?"

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Deidara. Ugh, bodinya itu lho… busyet, rasanya tidak tahan." Ucap Hidan , pemuda berambut keperakan dengan gaya rambut disisir kelimis kebelakang.

Dan ucapan hidan ini membuat Kyubi menolehkan kepalanya dengan padangan malas seakan berarti 'lalu kau mau apa? Dan untuk apa handycam itu?'

"Aduh bro… masak kau tidak tahu maksud Hidan sih? Yang jelas laki-laki normal pastinya sangat ingin untuk meng 'ini' 'itu' kan Naru-chan, melihat bodinya yang yahud dan wajahnya yang manis, ugh, dia itu impian para lelaki. Bagaimanapun, kau ini kakaknya, jadi intinya ingin minta ijin dulu gitu. Dan tentang handycam, memang sengaja, jarang-jarang kita bisa melihat ekspresi malas dari Sang Raja Setan." Ucap Sasori dengan panjang lebar. Dan dengan nada datar dan dingin akhirnya Kyubi pun mmenjawab…

"Dia bukan apa-apa bagiku. Kalau kalian ingin memperkosanya sekalipun, lakukan saja. Aku tidak perduli…"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Huaahhh… akhirnya bisa selesai juga. Tapi… ini chapter kok jadinya aneh gini ya? Disini, Kyubi, Yahiko, Sasori, Deidara, dan Hidan itu adalah sahabat dekat. Dan untuk Yahiko, disini wajahnya normal tanpa tindikan.

Chika memakai nama Kyubi dan 'Kyubi' memang sengaja dan ada alasannya. Nantinya, di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan Chika ungkap kenapa hewan kesayangan Naruto adalah 'Kyubi'. Padahal 'Kyubi' disini adalah karakter anime. Jadi sabar dulu ya… ^_^

Apakah Naruto itu anak kandung MinaKushi? Itu masih jadi rahasia untuk saat ini. Jadi, tunggu lanjutannya, oke. Dan Chika itu kalau membuat cerita itu entah mengapa selalu mengarah ke rate m *maafkanlah Chika untuk yang satu ini, Chika sepertinya kena sindrom Mayu Shinjo* .

Chika gak tau kapan bisa ngapdet chapter 3. Padahal Sasuke keluar di chapter itu. Tapi Chika usahakan di waktu luang Chika sempatkan buat nerusin ni fic. Terimakasih atas dukungan para readers dan reviewers semua. See U ^_^

**Special thaks for:**

**Ismail uzumaki**

**Uchiha Naruse**

**Orange Naru**

**Mugiwara Piratez**

**Kaze or wind**

**Eka chan**

**FBSN**

**Misyel**

**Uzumaki Panda**

**Aryae ok**

**Kuraishi cha22dhen**

**Lacus Clyne**

**L wallietz**

**Naru3**

**Cherrysakusasu**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**(^_^)**


End file.
